


Bridal Carry

by saltylikecrait



Series: The Time Between [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Minor Injuries, Rescue, Strong Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Finn finds himself between a rock and a hard place...





	Bridal Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday.

Finn felt a little dumb about this, but he seemed to have sprained his ankle.

Well, it wasn’t exactly _dumb._ It hurt, for sure, and he did just fall down a very steep and rocky incline. He could hear the Resistance up on the steppe in a panic, trying to figure out how to get down to help him.

“Hang on, Finn,” he could hear Rey shouting down to him. He glanced up but couldn't see her or anyone else. “I’m coming to get you.”

Then, he heard Poe’s worried voice. “Are you sure, Rey?” 

“It’ll be fine,” she assured him.

A pause. “…Are you going to use the Force to lift him?”

Rey laughed. “That’s Plan B,” she said. “I’m not sure if I can lift him from this far away.”

Another pause. Then Rose’s voice. “Wait,” she started. “Are you saying you’re going to _carry_ Finn up here?”

“That’s the plan,” Rey confessed.

“But Rey,” Poe’s voice again, this time full of concern, “won’t Finn be too-?”

“I used to lift heavier things all the time,” she said. “I’ll be fine.”

“Well,” said Poe. “If you’re sure…”

In a few minutes, Finn watched as Rey climbed down the steppe, tethered to a rope he was sure the Resistance was keeping close watch over. It was simple climbing gear, but Rey could do a lot with a little. She had told him stories of her scavenging adventures where she didn't even have a rope to use as she scaled through old Star Destroyers.

"Are you hurt?” she asked when she got to him and checked him over for cuts and bruises.

He grimaced. “Ankle's sore,” he told her. “I’m pretty sure it’s swollen.” He hadn’t taken off his boot to inspect his ankle yet, but it was painful and taking weight on it was agony.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Rey buried her face in his neck. She took a relieved, though shaky breath. “When you fell off that cliff, Finn, I was so scared.” She was shaking as she said this.

Placing his hand at the small of her back, he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “Not your fault.” Then she pulled away and looked up the cliff. “I guess you’re going to have to hold on tight.”

“My hero,” Finn mock-swooned.

Rey rolled her eyes, but crouched down, signaling for him to climb on.

Hesitating, Finn stared at her back. While she was about the same height as him, Finn’s body size and width still dwarfed her. It worried him that his weight would hurt her back. It wouldn't do for both of them to be down on this cliff, too injured to get back up.

“Finn,” she warned.

Knowing what a lost battle was when he saw one, Finn scrambled on.

Waiting until he was secure against her back, Rey nodded and tugged twice on the rope. She waited.

The rope went tight as they were slowly pulled up. Finn guessed a couple of the Resistance volunteers were pulling up on the cliff. Rey used her legs and feet to help with the climb, making sure they didn’t swing too much or hit the side of the cliff.

When they got up to the top, multiple pairs of hands helped him off of Rey’s back to pull him securely up to the flat of the steppe. Then, they all aided Rey as she pulled herself up.

“You scared us all, buddy,” said Poe as he helped Finn remove his boot. They both cringed at the blood and swelling, but at least Poe declared the bleeding had stopped, probably a while ago.

“Definitely sprained,” Poe breathed. He looked apologetic.

Finn could only nod in agreement.

Then came the part of moving Finn back to the _Millennium Falcon._ A group had run ahead to grab supplies, but they were being slow coming back. Rey decided they could meet them halfway.

So she scooped Finn up into her arms.

“Woah!” he yelped. “Hey! I didn’t know you were that strong!”

Behind them, he heard Rose cackle.


End file.
